Anisotropically etched silicon bodies (typically Si wafers) with a patterned metal layer thereon are advantageously used for a variety of purposes. For instance, such a combination finds use in a technology that is frequently referred to as "silicon optical bench" (SOB). See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 5,179,609, which discloses exemplary embodiments of SOB technology.
In a typical manufacturing process, a patterned SiO.sub.2 layer is provided on a major surface (typically 100-oriented) of a Si body, with a patterned metal layer on the SiO.sub.2, and exposed regions of Si are anisotropically etched by means of contact with an amine-containing anisotropic etchant for Si. Frequently, the metal layer comprises Ti, typically a Ti layer disposed directly on the SiO.sub.2. Furthermore, the metal layer frequently comprises one or more other metals disposed on the Ti layer. Exemplary of these other metals are the platinum metals.
It is at least very desirable that the step of anisotropically etching Si does not produce any significant changes in the metal layer, since such changes are likely to have a negative impact on device performance and/or reliability.